Edmond Bach
Edmond Bach, also known as Ed, is one of the main characters of the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Working for the Beleth Clan since his early adolescence, he has ascended to the position of Manager of Human World Affairs within the Devil household. He's the lover of Valentina Beleth and the current wielder of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon. Appearance Edmond is a handsome and tall twenty-year-old man, with smooth jet-black hair and blue eyes. He has a slender, yet toned build, as well as a light complexion with few scars. He's generally seen wearing a business suit. Even when dressing casually, Edmond tends to only remove the tie of his suit and remain with mostly the same getup. According to himself, his hair was a bit curlier in his youth. All around, at first glance, Edmond would look like a serious person that laughs little, but not to the point of being unapproachable. Personality Despite his serious and cold appearance, Edmond is a trickster at heart. He enjoys playfully teasing others and is not afraid of being the butt of a joke himself. Being an almost impenetrable fortress of tranquility, he can talk back to Lord Beleth without the slightest hesitation. Edmond is best defined by his love and desire for money and economic power. Having endured extreme poverty, he has come to greatly fear the possibility of having nothing again. This doesn't mean he's stingy, though, as in his own words: "One cannot hope to make money without spending money." Being politely apathetic to almost everyone, Edmond has a soft spot for the Inugami, his mother and his lover, Valentina Beleth, even calling the former by the name its previous wielder thought of, "Jin". As for Valentina, they have developed a bond beyond that of an average married couple, being able to surmise each other's true thoughts and feelings with just a glance. History Edmond was born in an unknown Scandinavian country to a businessman and a teacher. They lived like a normal family up to when he had his tenth birthday, but shortly after, his father ended up as the scapegoat of a huge debt acquired by his business partner at the time, whom he ended up killing in despair shortly afterward. Edmond's father was soon arrested and incarcerated due to this, leaving him and his mother alone. Edmond's mother was unable to keep working at one place for more than a month before rumors about her incarcerated husband were known, so she and Edmond had to spend a great amount of the limited money they had moving from place to place. On top of all of this, the debt that had been pushed onto Edmond's father wasn't paid, so loan sharks would pursue Edmond and his mother to whatever place they were, and took away their possessions to slightly make up for the huge money they needed but didn't have. Eventually, they ended up at the shack of a man who complied to letting them stay, for a certain fee. It was winter at the time, but Edmond's mother didn't have enough money to buy even a single mattress, so she and Edmond had to sleep on the floor with mere blankets while enduring the merciless cold. The man would constantly beat Edmond, and abuse his mother when she tried to defend him in tears. One day where it got particularly rough, Edmond unknowingly awakened his Sacred Gear, and scared him into running away from the house. Not knowing if if it was by God's whims, or Satan's cruelty, Devils from the Beleth Clan became aware of this incident, and a few days later, arrived at the house in large numbers. Due to his Longinus Sacred Gear, Edmond was taken away from his mother without any hesitation. Unable to fight back against even a single Devil, Edmond could only make a silent promise to himself and his mother. That he would never again lack money, and would give his mother as good of a life as she could still experience, oblivious to the fact that she was already at the brink of insanity. By this time, Edmond was thirteen years old. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: '''Edmond is considered one of the best fighters among the servants of the Beleth Clan, being on par with Valentina herself and earning the respect of many Devils solely due to his combat power. His fighting style revolves around high-speed movements and all-out attacks, not bothering to wait for openings. '''Magic Talent: '''Being taught by Valentina and Lady Beleth herself, Edmond has a high understanding of magical theory. In practical application, he's able to understand how most spells work after seeing them only a few times, and he's able to enhance Jin's shadow blades with additional effects. * '''Weapon Works: '''A Steel Attribute spell that allows Edmond to create temporary swords for use in combat. Dual shortswords are his favorites and they have durability similar to that of a standard steel blade. '''Immense Strength: '''Despite being a normal human, Edmond has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to freely swing around Jin's gigantic sword form for extended periods of time without getting tired. '''Expert '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Edmond has considerable knowledge and proficiency in martial arts, constantly keeping the upper hand against Valentina, a Half-Devil, during their sparring matches. He also held his own against several Beleth servants while completely unarmed. '''Master Swordsman: '''While being fond of Jin and its company, Edmond prefers fighting alone, so he normally uses Jin in its sword form for fighting seriously. Despite the large size of the blade, Edmond handles it with subtlety and skill befitting of an expert fencer. He has mastered and included many swordsmanship styles into his own, making him a formidable opponent when armed. '''Immense Speed: '''Edmond primarily relies on his extraordinary speed when in battle, and is utterly incomparable to what most humans can accomplish in a lifetime. He's faster than a regular High-Class Devil, and is capable of easily dispatching a large group of Beleth servants during practice. Equipment '''Canis Lykaon: '''Edmond possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog named Jin with the ability to create blades from its body. It is an independent avatar-type Sacred Gear with its own instinct that also has the ability to move through and sprout blades from shadows, which can extend up to Edmond's field of vision. Additionally, Jin is capable of transforming into a large, jet-black greatsword, which is the form Edmond uses the most in combat. Unlike during its time with Tobio Ikuse, Jin can now turn into its puppy form when not in battle. * '''Schatten Hauer: '''A technique devised by Edmond that allows him to sacrifice part of the shadow created by Canis Lykaon in order to shape an indefinite number of black swords that are always ready for hand. The greater the number of swords formed, the greater the amount of shadow that is consumed. If the swords break, they can be repaired by consuming an additional amount of shadow, and if they fall out of hand, they will return to the shadow and increase its size accordingly. The swords are normally used for melee combat, but their semi-disposable nature also makes them effective throwing weapons, as they will only return to the shadow if they miss or are blocked. * '''Symphony of Black - Mad Blade Aria: '''Edmond's and Valentina's special combination technique. After Edmond sprouts a large quantity of giant blades around the opponent in a certain formation, Valentina uses her Hollow Melody at maximum output. The position of the multiple swords makes the sound waves bounce off in a direct and concentrated way towards the enemy, multiplying their destructive power several-fold and leaving the opponent with no way to escape from the omni-directional attack. * '''Balance Breaker: '''Not yet achieved. Trivia * Edmond's height is 180 cm and his weight is 68 kg. * His birthday is on July 7th. * Edmond's blood type is AB. * His appearance is based off of Gerald Walker from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Edmond's favorite food is beef carpaccio, while his least favorite is anything with avocado in it. * He's a huge fan of Classical music, so much that he chose his current last name due to his favorite composer, J.S. Bach. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users